


The Origin of the Football Players

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Football, M/M, Mpreg, Size Difference, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read and find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS UNDERAGE MALE ON MALE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE, MPREG, A SOLO MPREG BIRTH SCENE, AND A LITTLE ABUSE, IF YOU CONSIDER BULLYING AND OCCASIONAL PUNCHING ABUSE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THE THINGS MENTIONED ABOVE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY. IT IS THAT SIMPLE. THANK YOU. IF YOU DO WANT TO READ THIS, PLEASE ENJOY THE FOLLOWING STORY.

16 year-old Jayden Davidson walked through the doors of Middleville High School. He smirked as he saw almost every girl in the hallway turn and stare at him with either a look of jealousy or lust. Jealousy because he already had a girlfriend. Lust because he was one of the hottest guys in the history of the Middleville School District, and he wasn't going to deny it.

For being a 16 year-old, Jayden was muscular and well built, standing at 6'1" tall. He benched 200 lbs., his biceps being the proof of it. He wore a size 28 in jeans, and an XL in shirts. His light brown hair was cut in the style of a mohawk, as was every other football player's for the season. Jayden didn't particularly care for it, but if he didn't do it, it would be considered breaking tradition. Other than that he had a very chisled, angular face, yet it was very sexy. He had the start of a goatee on his chin, and his smile was more than qualified to melt hearts. The way his pearly whites and baby blues shined in the light were enough to turn a girl that met his gaze into a puddle at his feet.

But that's not what this story is about. Today is the day that will change Jayden's life forever.

He walked into the cafeteria and sat down by one of his best friends and fellow football players, Alex Robinson. He playfully punched Alex in the shoulder, trying to get his attention. His friend turned around, grinning when he saw who it was. "Wassup Jayden?"

Jayden grinned that irresistible grin. "Nothin' much man." And at that moment it happened.

The voice of the secretary sounded over the intercom. "Jayden Davidson and Alex Robinson please report to Coach Thorn's office. Jayden Davidson and Alex Robinson." There was a 'click' as the phone was put back on the receiver.

The stereotypical oooooooooooooo's sounded out of every student in the cafeteria. Alex and Jayden shrugged, getting up from the table and heading to their coach's office. That room was located on the second floor of their high school, about halfway down the hall and to the right. Jayden rapped his knuckles on the door three times when he walked in. "You wanted to see us Coach?" Alex asked, stepping in front of Jayden. Even though they were best friends, it was still almost like Alex had to be the dominant friend in the friendship.

"I sure did," Coach Thorn replied in his slightly Southern accent. He shuffled some papers on his desk, then he stood up. "Take a seat boys. What I have to say is really important."

The two of them exchanged glances a little worriedly, then sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk. "We're not getting kicked off the team are we?" Jayden asked nervously.

"Oh god no," Coach Thorn said. "Boys, I'm afraid it's that time of year again." The two boys automatically knew what he was talking about, their stomachs filling with dread.

Jayden gulped, trying to keep himself from throwing up. "You mean...we were chosen for it?"

Thorn nodded. "You boys were chosen to spawn the next player."

Alex looked like he was close to tears. "But why us?!"

"Alex, you know better than to question why. That's just what happens boys." Coach Thorn chucked a little. "I just think this is kind of funny. It's the first time in 30 years, I think, that two spawn have been picked to create the next spawn."

"WHAT?!" the two boys shouted in unison. "We were spawn?!"

"You sure were. Jayden, you know the new teacher Brad Jones?" Jayden nodded. "Have you noticed some eerie similarities between him and you?" Once again, Jayden nodded. "That's because you were his spawn. He carried you for nine months after being impregnated, give or take a couple days."

"And Alex?" Alex looked up at his coach, fear in his eyes. "You remember Charlie Hoffman?" He nodded, his breath caught in his throat. "You were his spawn."

"Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god..." Jayden was in shock. "How come we...we..."

"Every football player chooses to let another family have the baby they give birth to. We do give the option to let them keep the baby, but all the boys so far just want to give birth and keep on with football."

"So which one of us is gonna be doing the...you know..." He put his hands out in front of him, symbolizing a large, heavily pregnant belly.

"You are Jayden. Your body has some features that are perfect for carrying a baby that Alex doesn't have. So you're carrying the baby."

He felt like he was going to pass out. Jayden could not believe he was going to be pregnant. In his opinion, that wasn't fucking normal. Why couldn't they do it with the cheerleaders or something?! That made much more sense. "How in the hell can I get pregnant? Last I checked, that's physically impossible for guys to have babies. You even said so in Health class!"

"Well...the boys picked to spawn the babies have a working female reproductive system, but no other men are born in the world like that. Not all spawn are born with those extra organs either. Those were the body features you had that Alex doesn't have that I was talking about earlier. In short, Alex will be the father and you will be the mother."

"Mother?! Fuck no. I refuse to do that."

Coach Thorn gave Jayden a look. "You don't have a choice Jayden. You have to do it, whether you want to or not. You'd be disgracing the whole town if you didn't. We have had boys born in this town that have gone on to be in the Football Hall of Fame. You'll be thrown off of the football team and, once again, be a disgrace to the team and this town. I'm pretty sure you don't want that do ya?"

Jayden bit his lip, shaking his head. "No. No Coach."

Coach Thorn nodded. "Good. Well, are you boys ready?"

Alex snorted. "We'll never be ready, but we'll just do it. It's like getting tackled. You'll never truly be ready for it, even though you know it's gonna happen."

"I suppose so," Coach Thorn muttered before saying, "Did you ever wonder what that door was for?" He pointed to a door over on the right side of the room.

"Some kind of closet isn't it?" Jayden asked.

The older man chuckled and looked down at him. "Not exactly. That's the breeding room."

"Jesus Christ Mike! Can you make it sound less like we're two cows breeding a calf?!" Alex blurted.

"Well, it sounds bad no matter how you say it doesn't it?"

"True...Can we just get this over with? I'm not exactly relishing the though of fucking my best friend."

Coach Thorn dug a key ring out of his pocket, unlocking the bottom right drawer on his desk. He opened the drawer, revealing a strongbox. He unlocked the strongbox and got the key to the breeding room out of it. He led the boys over to the breeding room door and stuck the key in the lock, unlocking and opening the door.

The room revealed was some kind of cross between a bedroom and a sitting room. There was a leather couch, a coffee table, a few shelves full of magazines the boys were guessing were porno magazines, a king-size bed adorned with crisp, clean, white sheets and numerous pillows, two nightstands, one of which had a bottle of lube on it, a wingback chair with a matching ottoman, and a big stereo system with a bunch of CDs to choose from or an iPod hookup cord. The two football players couldn't help but cringe at the thought that this was the room where their lives would change and nothing would ever be the same between them ever again.

"Well boys, take all the time that you need," Thorn said, an awkward tinge accenting his Southern accent. "You got the whole day off school. Already talked to the principal and everything." He was silent for a few moments. "Have fun." And with that he left, locking the door behind him and leaving his awkward and slightly evil joke hanging in the air.

Jayden sighed and sat down on the couch. "I don't even know where to fucking start." Alex giggled, earning him an angry look from his friend. "It's not funny! I'm gonna have your dick in my ass!"

"Well, look on the bright side. At least we're gonna lose our virginities," Alex said, trying to be optimistic.

"You might enjoy it but I won't!" Jayden almost shouted.

"Dude, you might wanna keep your voice down," Alex warned. "I don't think people are supposed to know that we're in here."

"Hey dipshit, this room is probably soundproof. You got guys getting other guys' dicks in their asses and moaning and groaning from the guy actually enjoying it. I think we're good."

"Yeah. So how are we gonna do this?"

"I guess we just do it." Jayden began to take his clothes off, all the while looking through the magazines on the shelf. Just as he had thought; most of them were porno magazines. He took one off of the shelf and flipped through it until he found a chick in it that looked almost exactly like his girlfriend, but with way bigger tits. He bit his lip, and could feel himself getting hard at the thought of being inside her. He looked over at Alex with the intention of showing him the magazine, but instead felt his jaw drop.

Alex was already naked and was jacking himself off, but that wasn't what the big deal was. His dick was huge! It had to be at least 10 inches long and almost the width of a water bottle or a soda can. He gulped at the thought of that going into him...ripping his ass to shreds...

"Dude...um....you mind?" Alex said, making Jayden jump a little and look up at his other head. "You staring isn't exactly helping me here."

"Sorry dude," Jayden mumbled. "It's just...that thing is fucking huge..."

Alex smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment and move on."

"It is dude! Now I see why you were the fucker and not the fuckee." Jayden stripped himself of his boxers, even though he still didn't really want to. He looked down at his semi-hard dick, which was probably a little over half the size of Alex's when at full stiffness, and grabbed it, beginning to jack himself off.

The two teens were silent for a few minutes, just trying to get to their happy places. Until Alex had to burst their bubbles.

"Well...um...we can't just jack off the whole time," he mumbled. "How do you wanna do this?"

"Missionary?" Jayden said uncertainly.

"Sure. Whatever." Alex grabbed the bottle of lube off of the nightstand by the left side of the bed and squirted some onto his fingers. He warmed it up a little before turning to Jayden and saying, "Okay. Lay down and spread 'em." Jayden obeyed and laid down on the white sheets, spreading his legs wide for Alex. Alex sighed, looking down at his friend's ass. "That, looks...tight."

"Well you're about to find out."

Alex took a lubed finger and rubbed it on Jayden's asshole, making his friend jerk back a little. "Stay still dude," Alex said.

"Sorry man I'm still just really jumpy," Jayden said. "Just, hurry up and do it Alex..."

Just trying to follow orders, Alex took two of his fingers and stuffed them into Jayden's tight heat. Jayden cried out in surprise and pain as he pushed his fingers in deeper. "Take a few deep breaths man. Calm down." Alex could feel his dick twitching as Jayden's muscles tightened around his fingers. This is gonna be amazing, Alex thought as he continued to stretch his friend, but then remembered that Jayden was going to be going through hell almost the whole time. But then Jayden made a noise that made Alex look up in surprise.

The receiving teen made a sound that sounded slightly like a whine and a purr. He writhed around, in slight enjoyment and pain. "This feels kind of good..." Jayden mumbled, closing his eyes. He grabbed a fistful of the bedsheets and bit his lip. He felt his cock get a little harder as his body got used to the feeling. "Mmmm...try reaching a little farther..."

Alex did as he asked, putting another finger in while he was at it. The reaction he got wasn't something he was expecting. Jayden made a happy sound, it almost sounded like a mew. He smiled a little, his heart rate going up as he reached down to massage himself.

Alex felt something that didn't feel natural as he slid his lubed fingers deeper into his friend. He rubbed the tip of his fingers against this spot he found; it felt smooth, almost silky. Every time he touched it he got a moan of approval from Jayden. He kept going, and stuck his fingers deeper into this new area. An array of noises came from his friend, whether they be moans, groans, mews, or some other noise.

"You like that?" Alex chuckled as he smirked.

"Yeah..." Jayden moaned, fondling his own balls. "Fuck me...fuck me so hard..."

Alex smirked, grabbing the bottle of lube again, lubing his dick up, then he positioned himself at Jayden's hole. After an approving nod from his friend, he slowly pushed into him. He groaned loudly as Jayden tightened around him the farther he slid in.

Jayden threw his head back and let out a lustful moan, grasping the sheets tightly in his fists. He writhed on the bed, closing his eyes tighter, feeling Alex penetrate an area in his body that he didn't even know existed. "Fuck Alex...this is fucking awesome!!! Your dick is so big and it feels soooooo gooooood..."

"Tell me about it," Alex said huskily as his cock was swallowed up by Jayden's tight heat. He thrusted slowly in the beginning, but that wasn't satisfying his friend.

"Go faster. I know you can do better than that. I wanna see you working up a sweat you sonofabitch," the teen under him ordered as he pumped his dick faster, his eyes glazing over with major horniness and lust as Alex began to pick up the pace. "Yeah...that's it...fuck yeah..." Then Jayden did the unthinkable.

He leaned up and kissed Alex.

Alex kissed back sloppily, pulling Jayden closer to him. The other boy wrapped his arms around his friend, putting more feeling and what he thought was love into the kiss. Sparks and fireworks flew behind his eyes, while a hidden passion between the two teens ignited in their hearts. Jayden wrapped his legs around Alex as well, hooking his ankles together. He finally pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, but kept eye contact with Alex, who did the same with him. "That was awesome," Alex gasped, leaning in for another kiss, which Jayden happily met him halfway on.

Another few minutes passed, which only felt like seconds to the boys, before Jayden felt his abdominal muscles and almost his whole body, tighten up. He knew this wonderful feeling from jacking off. "Oh shit Alex..." he whined, grabbing his cock, "I'm gonna come.."

Alex grabbed Jayden's balls and pushed them down slightly. "Not anymore." He leaned down and nibbled on his friend's neck. His dominance began to show through. "You aren't gonna fucking come until I do."

Jayden whined as he felt his dick began to swell. "But I need to now! Go harder!" He cried out in pleasure as Alex hit something in him that made him see white flashed of light behind his eyelids. "Right there! Right there! Agh fuck yes! Fuck me harder!"

It was Alex's turn to feel the grip of an orgasm. He picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of Jayden at record speed. "Shit man, I'm gonna blow a load..." The topping teen slammed into him one last time before spilling his seed deep inside Jayden, filling him almost uncomfortably full. As he rode out his orgasm, he leaned down for another kiss from his best friend. Jayden closed his eyes as he made out with Alex, feeling his body tighten up again, and this time the other boy let it happen.

Jayden came so hard that cum shot all the way up to his chin, with much more painting his chest and tummy, which would soon swell up with the next football player. His body went limp and fell back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath as his eyes closed. He felt Alex's lips against his own and kissed back, his tongue swirling in a seductive dance with the other teen's. He pulled away from the kiss to say, "So, what are we now? Friends? Boyfriends? Fuck buddies?"

Alex smiled down at Jayden. "I say we try fuck buddies, and if it evolves into something more, we'll be boyfriend and boyfriend. Sound good?"

Jayden grinned that Oscar-winning smile. "Sounds great man." He smirked, getting a great idea just then. He reached down and grabbed Alex's still semi-hard dick. "How about we go for a few more rounds big boy?"

"That sounds even better."

And so the boys fucked, and fucked, and fucked. It sounds humanly impossible, but the boys truly lost count of how many times they did it before lunch. Speaking of lunch, Coach Thorn decided to check on them after he got his lunch from the fast food shop a couple blocks away. He eyebrows raised and he felt a little embarrassed as he walked in to Jayden laying on his stomach and Alex on top of him, fucking him hard, deep, and fast. Since the two of them were facing him, Jayden just raised his head to look at his coach and gave him a thumbs up before burying his face into the mattress once more and letting out a loud groan.

After what would have been fifth hour, if the two teens were in a normal school day, was over they decided to finally get dressed. Jayden went over to the couch and sat down while Alex napped on the floor, not really wanting to sleep in a jizz-stained bed. You can't blame him, can you?

Jayden couldn't help but think about today. Well, he wasn't a virgin anymore. And by about 8:30 the next morning, he would officially be pregnant, the egg he produced multiplying into a bunch of tiny cells, then an embryo, then a fetus, then that fetus would come out as a baby. He caught himself smiling slightly, then frowned at the thought of being happy about being a mom. That wasn't a good thing. But, then again, not many things in life were good things, and you just learned to deal with them.

He looked over at Alex one more time before falling asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

***Two Months Later***

 

Jayden held onto his stomach tightly as another wave of nausea racked his body. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, not his queasy stomach, clammy skin, or cravings. He knew that he was going to get sick; it wasn't like it was an alien feeling. Jayden just hoped that it would eventually pass and that that would be the end of the nausea. But, of course, nothing ever goes as planned.

The bell rang for the passing period, and Jayden shot out of the classroom to his locker, grabbing his books for second period. Another wave of nausea hit him, making him grip his locker door until his knuckles turned white. Eventually it passed and he headed up the stairs to PreCalculus.

The smell of coffee almost made him lose it right there in the doorway of the math room. He managed to stagger to his seat, causing people to look at him with concerned faces. Jayden just shook his head and shrugged his jacket on, covering his growing baby bump up. He wasn't enjoying what this pregnancy was doing to his body. Not only was his stomach rounding out because of the baby, but his ass was widening and was a little perkier, making it harder to fit in his jeans. He also seemed to eat any food he laid his eyes on, then puke it up a few hours later. And any time he wasn't eating, puking, or sleeping, he was calling Alex and begging him to fuck him senseless, or he had three fingers buried deep inside himself as he jacked off at light speed. The joys of being a parent, he thought to himself.

He looked up at his teacher, Mr. Duggar, as he handed out the tests to everyone. When he met Jayden's gaze, he got a look of concern on his face too. "Are you okay Jayden? You look like you're gonna get a little sick."

Jayden shook his head again. "I'll be fine Mr. Duggar. I'm fine."

Mr. Duggar continued to give Jayden that look, setting his test down on the table. "When you get finished with your test, I want you to go down to the nurse's office okay?"

Jayden just nodded and looked down at his paper, feeling bile raise up into his throat. No, no. Oh God, no! he thought as it entered his mouth. The whiteness of the paper and the smell of coffee was just too much for him. Then....

BLEEEEGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!

The 16 year-old was looking at his breakfast, which covered the floor between his table and the table to his right. And it just kept coming. The girl that sat beside him screamed and made her way to the other side of the classroom. After what felt like an eternity to Jayden and the rest of his classmates, he finished heaving and all was quiet. But to Jayden, that still didn't change the fact that the contents of his stomach were just chilling on the floor. It upset him so much that he just ran out of the math room, crying almost hysterically.

He went down to the nurse's office, surprised that she was actually there, and sat down on the cot, explaining what happened. When he was done, she gave him a quizzical look.

"You're the football boy that got pregnant aren't you?" she asked with a little uncertainty, glancing down at his slightly bulging stomach.

Clay nodded sheepishly. "Y-yeah. I am." He put his hands over his belly to shield the growing bump from the nurses gaze. "Do you have anything that would help with my morning sickness?"

The nurse gave him a wet paper towel to wipe away some of the specks of vomit on his face. "I don't have anything with me in the office, but I can give you some advice."

"Anything'll do," Jayden said desperately. "Just tell me."

"Drink as many clear, fizzy drinks as you can. Ginger ale, 7up, something like that. Eat suckers, and stay away from extremely greasy foods." The nurse wrote her directions down on a steno pad, then tore the sheet out and gave it to the teen. "That should keep your morning sickness down to a minimum."

"Thank you so much ma'am," Jayden replied. "Should I go back to class or go home?"

"Do you feel like you can go back to class?"

"I think so..."

"What class do you have next? I'll keep you until then."

"I've got U.S. History next."

The nurse started making an admission note for Jayden. "Make yourself comfortable sweetie. You've got until 10:00 and it's only 9:38."

Jayden nodded, curling around is belly. When it was time for him to get to his next class, Jayden walked out of the nurse's office, and he noticed something didn't seem right. Then he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He kept his gaze straight ahead, trained on his locker. He got his stuff out of his locker and began to walk to History class.

Jayden heard kids snickering and making puking sounds as he walked by. He also happened to notice that Alex walked up beside him. "Hey, you feeling okay? I heard about what happened in PreCalc," Alex said to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jayden mumbled, walking into the History teacher's classroom. "For now anyway. This damn thing is wrecking my body Alex. How long does this last?"

"Jayden, you know how long it lasts. You'll be pregnant until May at the most," Alex replied, getting rewarded with a groan from Jayden. "Hey. You got me at least. I know everyone's gonna be total fucking assholes to you for the next seven months. I'll help you out." Alex grinned and looked Jayden in the eye to make his promise genuine.

Jayden grinned, something he hadn't done in weeks. "Thanks Alex. It's nice to know that at least one person is on my side through this." He looked down at his belly, which seemed like a pot gut at this point. He sighed, knowing that he would only get much, much bigger. And the other kids would only get much, much crueler.

Allow me to cut away from our main character to explain the torment of teenage high school boys in his position. As most of you readers already know, a pregnant man has never been socially acceptable. The kids at Middleville High School treat the boys the same way that the world treats a pregnant man. As soon as they know who is carrying a baby in their womb, they turn that student into a social outcast. They rarely speak to them and make fun of them every chance that they get. You would think that someone in their position would be treated with a high amount of respect. But, unfortunately, that isn't the case.

"Hey, it'll be okay in the end Jay," Alex assured. "You'll have the baby, a lucky family will adopt the baby, and everything will go back to normal."

Jayden bit his lip. "Yeah....about that. I've been thinking and...just come to lunch with me today okay?"

"That's fine with me," With that said, the boys turned to the front of the classroom and paid attention to the rest of the lesson.

 

***Lunch***

 

"So...what was it that you wanted to tell me about the sea monkey?" Alex asked as he chowed down on fried chicken.

Jayden stared down at his fried pork chop sandwich, his appetite suddenly gone. He wondered how Alex would react if he told him that he wanted to keep the baby boy growing inside him. Even though he hated pregnancy, he loved kids, and he finally got the chance to be a part of the boy's life. "I've been thinking about it and...I think I want to keep the baby Alex. I mean, I'm getting too into this to just give birth and give him up."

Alex didn't reply. He just gave Jayden a solemn stare.

"What? Do you think I expect you to be a part of this? Because I don't."

Alex put his chicken down. "Jayden, you're literally the first football player to say that ever. If you keep that baby, you'll make local history. And if this fucking down wasn't so secretive about it, you'd make international history."

"Hey, I'm glad Middleville keeps it quiet. Do you know how many fucking reporters we'd have blowing in here? Not to mention, I'd be getting harassed to the point of a mental breakdown. It would suck if we didn't keep this on the down-low."

"True. Now I'd have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Sorry Alex, but it's going to have to wait until after practice tonight. I'll come watch you if you want."

Alex smiled, his eyes glinting a little brighter for a split second. "Yeah. That'd be cool. I'll talk to you when practice is over."

The boys got back into Jayden's truck and went back to Middleville High School to suffer through their afternoon classes.

 

***After Practice***

 

Jayden met Alex by the locker room door, and they walked out together, Alex sneaking a kiss when they got back to his truck. "You were gonna tell me something?" Jayden asked, a little more eager than he meant to say it.

"Jayden," Alex laughed nervously, "I...I've been thinking this over for the past two months and...and I'm starting to feel a little more than sexual feelings towards you. You're not just some free fuck to me anymore. I wanna have the privilege of calling you my baby boy."

Jayden grinned and snuck another kiss on Alex's lips. "That's great Alex," he said. "Amazing actually but"-his smile faded-"You know how it is with all these retarded rednecks. If you're a homo, you're better off dead."

Alex played with the keys to his truck nervously. "Yeah, I know. But they don't know won't kill them. Or us."

"But that's the thing Alex. I don't want to hide my love for you. I want to love you all the time!" Jayden didn't even realize that he had begun to cry. "Why is sexuality such a big deal?"

The question hit Alex like a freight train. "I guess because being gay is a sin..."

"But it's the sweetest sin I could ever commit," Jayden whispered, pressing his lips against the other teen's. Alex groaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Jayden. "You'd be worth dying for Alex Emmett Robinson," the pregnant teen said sincerely.

"Mmmph...Jay...stop," Alex mumbled. "Not here. And not now...I'm exhausted."

"And I'm horny..." Jayden whined.

"Then you'll love the surprise I got you." Alex got in the back seat of his truck and pulled a bag out, handing it to Jayden. "Please do not ask me how I got it, I just got it for you so you'd have something to play with." He smiled as Jayden opened the bag and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Frankly Alex, I dunno how you could've gotten this, nor do I want to know how," Jayden said as he pulled the dildo out of the bag. "I'm pretty sure it'll do the job, but it definitely won't replace you."

Alex smirked. "I don't want it to replace me. I still wanna hear you scream my name when we fuck." He snuck one more kiss on Jayden's lips. "Well, I better get home. Mom'll wonder where I am if I don't head out."

"Okay. See you later." Jayden smiled and put the dildo back in the bag, jogging to his truck and heading home to try out his new toy.


	3. Chapter 3

*Three Months Later*

 

Jayden pulled his new, specially modified, Texas Longhorns shirt over his oversized stomach. He was only six months pregnant, but he looked like he was a month or two larger. He cut down his food consumption and tried to watch what he ate, but the baby still grew at an alarmingly fast rate.

Jayden whined as he realized the shirt just barely fit, stretched tight over his stomach. “Fuck me. I’m really gonna get shit today.” He slipped a pair of old track pants on and stepped into his Underarmour slides. Jayden waddled out of his room and into the kitchen, grabbing a package of Pop-Tarts, eating them slowly. He winced as his son pushed his feet out, rubbing his belly.

It seemed so surreal to Jayden, the fact that he was going to be a parent in May. At the end of the school year.

He looked up at his older brother, Lee, as he walked into the kitchen. His brother had been upset when he found out Jayden was a carrier, and he got even more upset when he learned that Jayden was keeping it. Ever since his last outburst, Jayden had been avoiding him like the plague. Lee smirked as Jayden took another bite of his Pop-Tart and looked down at the floor.

Lee got into the fridge for a container of ground coffee beans. “Gee, since when did we have a whale in the kitchen? I don’t remember seeing that last night.”

Jayden looked at his Pop-Tart, then got up and threw it in the trash. He knew Lee was doing everything he could to make him feel terrible. And it worked most of the time, just like how it was right now. “I’m gonna go to school now…” Jayden mumbled, grabbing his bag and walking out the front door.

Jayden sobbed from the moment he climbed into his truck to when he finally decided to waddle into the school and sit in the library with Alex. Of course, Alex had to notice that he had been crying, so Jayden had to explain the scene that played out in his home.

“You know Jay, you should come live with me for the rest of your pregnancy. You’ll be treated like a human being there,” Alex persuaded. “Plus, we’d get to be together 24/7.”

Jayden looked at Alex questioningly, with a hint of fear in his irises. “Do...Do your parents know about us being a thing Alex?” he asked, sounded a lot less fearful than he felt.

“Just my mom knows about us,” he replied coolly. “My mom and I just got to talking about it one night so I just came clean, but my dad thinks we just fucked that day and nothing came out of it except for the baby in you.”

“Okay. Your mom hasn’t told anyone has she?”

“No Jayden. Stop being so paranoid about this. Mom knows she can’t say anything, so her lips are sealed. And I don’t plan on telling anyone else any time soon.” Alex grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it tight. “I love you too much to let everything go, just like that.”

Jayden smiled, squeezing Alex’s hand back. “I love you too Alex. More than you’ll ever realize.”

Alex grinned, his cheeks getting a little bit of color in them. “I think I have an idea.”

 

***That Evening***

 

Alex and Jayden sat in their local dairy bar, finishing off their chocolate malts. As Alex slurped the rest of his malt down, he looked over at Jayden and said, “So, have you thought of any names for the baby yet?”

Jayden stared into his cup, slowly swirling the thick drink around in his cup. “Not really, he admitted, looking at his phone absentmindedly. “I haven’t put much thought to it. I really like the name Christopher though.”

“Christopher is a really cute name Jay,” Alex said, trying to think of a good middle name for Christopher. “Christopher...Michael. Christopher Michael Davidson.”

“So you’re wanting me to give my baby my father’s first name for his middle name?”

Alex grinned. “Yeah. It works nicely. And it shows your father how much you love and respect him, without actually saying anything to him. Plus, that’s a damn cute name for a boy who’s gonna be a heartthrob when he’s our age.”

Jayden giggled a little. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He absentmindedly put a hand on his belly, feeling the child inside squirm and push against the confinement that was his amniotic sac. “He’s so big…the doctor that Coach Thorn hired said that if he keeps growing like this, he’ll be around eleven pounds when he’s born.”

“I feel like I owe you an apology there. I mean, I am the one who got you pregnant.”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not like we really had any say in the matter. Besides, I’m the one that eats like a fucking sumo wrestler. I mean, I have gained so much weight in the past six months. And my ass is huge. To give you an idea, I ripped three pairs of pants just sitting down.” He sighed. “The joys of pregnancy.”

Alex smiled. “Wanna leave and do something a little bit more exciting?”

Jayden shook his head, much to Alex’s surprise. “Not really. I’m really tired, and I have to look for more baby stuff. But any other time I would say yes.”

“Aww come on Jay. Please?”

Jayden gave Alex a stern look. “No. Even though I could always go for a round of sex, I’m just not feeling it tonight.”

Alex nodded, not one to argue. If Jayden didn’t want to have sex, then he wasn’t going to push it.

Jayden looked at Alex, a little voice in his head urging him to make a move. Come on!, it shouted. You know you want to! Even if it comes down to a quickie in the back of his truck, you NEED to do it! 

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Jayden shook his head. “I guess we can go back to your place if you’re tired of sitting here.”

“Okay.” Alex smiled and stood up, then helped Jayden stand and walk out to his truck.

Once they got in Alex’s room back home, and the door was locked, they sat down on the bed and turned the TV on. Jayden got into Alex’s dresser and took some food from his stash in the top drawer. “God, my back really hurts.”

“I can give you a massage if you want, Jay.”

“You know, I would love that right now.”

“Okay. Take your shirt off.” 

Jayden looked at him sheepishly. “Do I have to take my shirt off?” HE even blushed as Alex looked at him. 

“How am I going to give you a back massage if you don’t take your shirt off?”

“You can just use that vibrating back massager of your mom’s.”

“Dude no! I dunno where that thing’s been!”

“Okay. That was just gross,” Jayden stated, gagging a bit and fearing his malt from earlier would reappear. 

“This could have been avoided if you would have just taken you shirt off.”

Jayden’s blush made a comeback like a bad boyband from the 90’s. “I just feel really fat and don’t wanna take my shirt off okay?”

Alex gave Jayden a look. “YOU’re pregnant, not fat. Those are two totally different things babe.” Alex began to grab for the hem of the younger teen’s shirt. Once he made sure that he wouldn’t grab at his hands or hold his shirt down, Alex pulled it up over his belly, chest, shoulders, and lastly his head and arms that he had put up, so removing the shirt would be easier for Alex.

Alex tossed the shirt aside and looked at Jayden’s uncovered torso. He did have to admit, Jayden was huge. His skin was stretched taut over his stomach, and Alex thought he could almost see his son moving around in there. Alex began to seriously wonder if someone’s skin could split open from too much expansion.

Jayden wouldn’t let his eyes meet his boyfriend’s. With the way that Alex was staring at him he felt the need to hide his half naked form. He grabbed a pillow and put it over himself. “I am not a freak show. Pay money or back off.” 

Alex smiled, trying to assure Jayden that he was a still a friend, not a new foe. “Lemme grab the massage oil.” Alex grabbed the baby oil from his nightstand drawer, taking the top off of the container.

Jayden glared. “If that is used to masturbate, then it better not even come near me or the baby.” 

“It wasn’t. You should know that I have lube for that.” He poured a tiny amount onto his palm, and rubbed his hands together to disperse it. “Can you turn around and sit cross-legged on the bed for me?”

“Not the best plan,” Jayden stated. “When I sit cross-legged, I have to lean back cause my belly takes up all of my lap, and If I lean back on your bed I’ll fall off.” 

Alex thought. “Is there any way we could cushion your belly with pillows so you can lay on your stomach? Or is that impossible at this point?”

“Very impossible. If I lay on my stomach it can hurt the baby due to my weight pressing on its tiny body. They make a thing called a Pregnancy Lilo that supports the parent so they can do that, but i doubt you have one. Hell we can go to your yard, dig a hole for my belly to fit in and lay me there.” 

“Or you could sit on the edge of the tub in the bathroom. That could work.”

“That can work... But I don’t want my clothes wet. You’d find some reason to make it a wet t-shirt contest or something.” 

“Okay, I’m a horny teenage boy, but not to that extent. Can we just try? You can even let your feet soak in hot water at the same time.”

“Do you have shorts I can wear?” Jayden asked. 

“Yeah. But you’ll have to wear them low, otherwise they won’t fit.”

“Fine...” He sighed. “I can wear them under my belly. Just get them please?”

Alex got a pair of his old basketball shorts out of his dresser and tossed them to Jayden. “So were you pissed that you didn’t get to play basketball this year?”

Jayden nodded. “Yeah... I get that I’m a carrier, but why should I have to stop my life for the kid? I get it can get hurt but my job as parent is to protect him. I can do that easily.” 

“I feel like they use the same protocol on you as a pregnant girl though. If you got a bun in the oven, no sports that require strenuous activity.” Alex chuckled. “You get low-rented though. You don’t even get full maternity leave because you’re due in May.”

“Tell that to the pregnant Cheerleaders.” Jayden stated taking the shorts. He stood to pull off his pants and put them on over his boxers. 

“Most of them don’t even participate in the cheers though. They just kind of shout ‘go team!’ from the sidelines.”

“I can’t even go to the games Alex. They say that the crowd is too rowdy. That’s what the doctor Coach got told me. That the crowd is too dangerous for the baby.”

“Well, considering that half of the school is out to get you for no other reason, except being a carrier, I wouldn’t want you to go either. Not to mention, the other school or schools would be sure to notice. Then word would get around, and you would be all over the news.”

Jayden sighed as he settled the shorts under his massive belly. “I guess so...” He scratched at an itchy spot as their son kicked. “Still, it sucks.” He gave a tiny pout to show his annoyance. 

Alex grinned and kissed the pouting lips. “Oh well. There’s always next year. Let’s go get your back massaged.”

“Yeah next year when I’m carrying around baby gear.” He stated heading for the bathroom. He had a cute waddle as he walked. 

Alex let Jayden sit on the tub’s edge, then he began the massage. He started with Jayden’s shoulders, kneading out knots and tense areas, keeping up small talk. Alex worked his way down to the middle of his back, rubbing circles into Jayden’s back forcefully with his thumbs. Once Jayden muscles were no longer tense in that area, he moved down to his lower back and began to work out a huge knot of muscles. “Man, I can tell where the most stress is on your back.” He rubbed the base of his palm into the knot, using plenty of force.

Jayden nodded. “Blame your kid. He’s heavy. My back is bowing more and more each day.” He leaned forward and turned on the hot water to soak his aching feet. “Got any epsom salt?” 

Alex nodded and wiped his hands on a towel. “Lemme get it out of the closet.” He stood up and grabbed the large bag of epsom salt from the bathroom closet. “Here you go.”

Jayden smiled. “Thanks.” He took it and poured some into the water. He sighed feeling the water work it’s magic on his tortured feet. “You know I talked something over with Coach that we might make you do.” 

“And what might that be?” He continued to work on the knot in the small of Jayden’s back, letting his hands wander lower than they should probably be going.

“Coach thinks that you should start to carry around a robotic baby like they use in those Home Ec Classes. He says it’s only fair since I’m the one pregnant and my life school wise has changed so yours should too.” 

“So, it’ll be like on License to Wed when they have to keep the twin robot babies?”

Jayden nodded. “Basically. You get to have fun with it til I give birth. And I can help watch it during your games but at all other times you watch him or her.” 

Alex huffed. “If you guys insist. I’ll carry one of those creepy things around.” Alex smirked as he let his hands wander under the waistband of the basketball shorts.

Jayden gasped. “Hey! What are you doing to my butt?”

Alex chuckled. “Nothing you wouldn’t approve of.” He slid Jayden back a few inches, so his ass hung off the edge of the tub. “You know you want this.”

“YEs I do, but can we try it another way instead?” He asked. 

His boyfriend nodded. “Back to the bedroom?”

“No... Empty the tub, refill it and have sex in here doggy style? The water will support the weight of our son and the tub is huge anyway.” He smiled. “What do you say?” 

Alex grinned, the grin almost as irresistible as Jayden’s contagious smile. “You know I can’t say no.” Alex leaned over and let the water run down the drain. He began to rid himself of his pesky clothing, feeling a lot less restrained when he was finally stripped down to his nude, athletic form. He helped Jayden stand up and remove the basketball shorts and his boxers. Alex couldn’t help but kiss the back of the teen’s neck as he ran his hands up and down Jayden’s slightly softened body. “You are so sexy that I dunno where to start…”

Jayden blushed. “Well since normally you enter my ass that would be a good place to begin? Prepare that for invasion?”

Alex chuckled deep in his throat, snaking his hand around to rub a couple fingers at Jayden’s hole. “I can’t help but think this feels different from all the other times that we’ve had sex.”

Jayden let his face scrunch up in confusion. “I don’t think so, but okay.” He closed his eyes and exhaled as Alex pressed a finger in him.

“I wanna say you’re six months, but I don’t think I’m right.”

“You’re right. Mmmm…” Jayden bit his lower lip as Alex let the finger slip in deeper, nearing that special spot that he found the first time they had done this at school. “Quit messing around. We don’t have time to take things slow tonight.”

Alex looked at him, confusion slightly rising above lust. “Why? It’s not like you have a hot date tonight.”

“Maybe I have a hot date with a Vibrator back home.” He smirked, knowing it was a joke.

“I’m better than any vibrator, don’t you think?” Alex smirked and stuck another finger into Jayden.

“You don’t have a head that spins and wobbles back and forth.” 

He pushed his fingers farther, just purposely missing the spot that made Jayden go crazy. “But I know your body better than you do, and you know it.” He breathed on the back of Jayden’s neck, the exhales hot and thick against his skin.

Jayden smirked. “That is true. You know me very well.” He moved against him. “You are amazing Alex. Oh so amazing.” 

“Thanks baby.” He turned Jay’s head around, so their lips could meet in a lust-filled kiss. “You about ready?”

He nodded making sure his belly was in the water. “Ready.” He smiled at him. “Take me to places I have never dreamed of.” 

“I will make sure that I do not disappoint tonight.” Alex slicked up his length, then slowly pressed into Jayden, savoring the sweet, quiet noises the high school junior made under him.

Jayden moved with him having the time of his life. The water supported their son easily so he could move back and forth. He bit on the headrest of the tub to prevent himself from screaming in ecstasy. 

Alex bit his lip and let his lids close halfway over his eyes. “Mmmm….Jayden...ugh...I...I love you so much…”

Jayden stopped after hearing those words. “What?” He looked back at him not sure if he heard correctly. “What did you say?” He asked in between pants. 

“I love you Jayden. I love you.”

Jayden frowned. “Uh... I...” He started crying. 

Alex smiled. “YOU...love me too?”

He pushed away from him and sat in the water crying, trying to sort out what he really felt. He buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know!” 

Alex tried to keep a poker face. He thought that a face of disappointment probably wouldn’t be good for Jay right now. “What do you mean?”

“One minute I’m happy then I’m sad then I’m crazy. I can’t think straight when you say I love you during sex! Why not say it in normal context for the first time. Why did it have to be during sex?!” He cried out. 

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know babe. It just kind of slipped out. I was going to wait to say it at a more opportune time, but it just came out.”

“Just slipped out? Just came out? Saying I love you for the first time during sex is like eating someone’s food and saying that your mom cooks better!” 

Alex couldn’t help but look hurt at that. “I...I...well what the hell am I supposed to say at this point to make it better huh? I’m sorry that I told you I loved you and meant it?”

Jayden cried. “I don’t know...” He sighed as the baby got active due to his emotions. “Dammit...” 

Alex stood up and stepped out of the tub. “Well, I’ll leave you alone to sort out your feelings. I just hope you feel the same way about me that I do about you.” He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his room, sulking.

Jayden watched him leave and frowned. He didn’t know what to do. He did like Alex but his body was so fucked up at the moment, that he didn’t know what his heart felt. He then sat there crying pulling his knees as close to his body as possible without injuring the baby. “I just chased your daddy away... I’m sorry...” He said to his stomach as he cried. 

Jayden wanted to tell Alex that he loved him as well, fucking YEARNED to tell him, but he just didn’t know if he loved him or not. Love was so fucking hard when you a pregnant teen.

Alex slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and an old cutoff, plopping down on his bed to watch TV. He felt really bad for just leaving Jayden in the tub in the bathroom, yet he couldn’t help but feel a little pissed at the same time. He told Jayden he loved him and he meant it. However, Jayden just “didn’t know” if he felt the same way or not. Alex felt his face heat up in anger, so he turned the TV on to some random show, just to let himself veg out for a few minutes.

Jayden got up with some effort and grabbed a towel, wrapping it round his pregnant form. He walked to the bedroom, dressed in his clothes, donned his shoes, and looked at Alex. “I’m going home... I’m sorry that I can’t tell you how I feel just yet but I try my best. I have 2 times the hormones, compared to you, that I have to sort through. If that pisses you off then go fuck some other carrier and hope they get pregnant with your kid. And I don’t care if you care for a robo baby or not. Don’t want to ruin your image.” He turned and walked out of the room and headed outside to walk home. 

Alex sighed. “What the fuck ever,” he mumbled, turning his attention back to the TV. If Jayden wanted to act that way, then he wasn’t going to stop him.

 

*Three Months Later*

 

Jayden walked into school on a particularly chilly May morning. His hoodie was stretched to the max over his massive stomach. He wore a pair of loose-fitting track pants, and he given up on wearing lace-up shoes. He had traded in his Under Armour tennis shoes for a much comfier, much easier to wear pair of Under Armour sandals. 

He paid no mind to all the people staring at him. He was looking for one person, Alex. But there was one problem with that.

Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Jayden could feel his heart begin to pick up the pace as he sat down by his best friend Devon. Alex was the only one that could keep all of the people who harassed him at bay.

“Hey dude, you okay?” Devon asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“Have you seen Alex yet?” Jayden asked. “He’s usually here by now.”

Devon shook his head. “Why don’t you text him? Ask him where he’s at.”

As Jayden sent a text message to his M.I.A. boyfriend, he absentmindedly rubbed his belly, a nervous habit that he had developed almost as soon as he had started to show. He smiled as his son kicked at his fingers. Even though everyone hated him for it for no reason at all, he was excited to become a parent.

As the class admittance bell rang, Jayden’s phone vibrated; Alex had replied to his text message. As he read the text message, dread filled his lungs, making it feel like all of the blood in them had been replaced with lead. Not going today, it had read. Food poisoning. Tried to make it, but couldn’t. I love you. Have a good day.

Jayden gaped at his phone as he stood in front of his closed locker. What was he going to do now? Alex kept most of the people that harassed him at bay. The first bell rang, bringing Jayden out of his thoughts. He grabbed his notebook and his Precalculus book before hurrying up the stairs to his first class. Little did he know, he had some friends waiting for him upstairs.

As he climbed the landing, someone grabbed him and slammed him against the brick wall. Jayden groaned, his hands instinctually going to his stomach, trying to cover as much of it as he could. He opened his eyes when the pain in his back subsided, and he got a good look at his attacker. He was stunned. There was the kicker on their football team, Charlie Anderson, standing in front of him.

“Hey Jayden,” Charlie said, an evil grin plastered onto his face. “How’s the baby doing huh?”

“Fine,” Jayden nearly whimpered. In all actuality, baby Christopher was freaking out. The unfamiliar, almost vengeful voice and his carrier’s pounding heart was causing the unborn child to panic. “Just leave me alone...please...I’m missing class.”

“Not a chance,” Charlie chuckled. “You look huge, you fat fuck. Bet you’re sick and tired of being pregnant huh?” Jayden didn’t answer. Charlie grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the wall again. “Answer me!”

“Yes!” Jayden cried out, fearing the worst for both him and his baby. “I’m tired of being pregnant!”

“Allow me to help you with that.” Charlie grinned devilishly as he cocked his leg back. “You won’t have to worry about that thing for much longer.”

“NO! DON’T!” Jayden screamed in vain. Charlie’s foot connected with his stomach, and a stab of pain radiated through his midsection, dispersing through the rest of his body. He cried out for help, and his attacker fled down the stairs. He felt a heaviness in his backside that wasn’t there before, along with some pressure. Jayden grunted, his water breaking all over the wall he was leaning against and the floor he was standing on. He cried out for help once more, and the Precalculus teacher came to his rescue.

“Mr. Davidson! Are you alright?” Mr. Duggar asked, in almost as much of a panic as Jayden himself.

“M-My...baby…” Jayden bawled, clutching his stomach as he experiences his first contraction. “He...He’s…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish his statement.

“Come on. We need to get you to Coach Thorn.” Mr. Duggar helped Jayden to a standing position and got him down the hall as safely as he could. By this point in time, students had heard the screams and cried their pregnant classmate had made, so they crowded doorways of classrooms to witness a panicked Mr. Duggar holding a screaming, crying, and incoherent Jayden, with fluid-soaked track pants, on his feet. “Coach Thorn!” Mr. Duggar called out. “Jayden’s in labor!”

Coach Thorn ran out of his office/classroom to see the same thing the students had seen. “Come on. Give him to me, Mr. Duggar.” The math teacher stopped holding Jayden up, and the football coach picked up where he left off. “Come on Jay. Let’s get you to the basement.” Coach Thorn dug his elevator key out of his pocket and turned the elevator on. “It’s gonna be okay Jayden. I’ll get the doctor to come and check you out and make sure the baby’s gonna be okay.”

Jayden whimpered and sniffled. “Charlie did this Coach,” he hiccuped. “Charlie kneed me in the stomach and” --he took a moment to let out a few sobs-- “then my water broke. What if he killed the baby?!”

Coach Thorn helped Jayden into the elevator. “I’ll deal with him later. Right now, I’m gonna focus on you.” Coach Thorn readjusted Jayden’s weight, so it would be more comfortable for both of them.

Once the elevator reached the basement and opened, Thorn helped Jayden out of it and into a separate room that Jayden remembered contained the whirlpool they used when kids got football injuries. Except this room looked more like a delivery room. The whirlpool was full of hot water, there was a cot, and what looked to be a birthing chair was put in the center of the room. Coach Thorn sat Jayden down on the bed. “Okay, here’s how this is gonna work: You’re gonna give birth by yourself, however you wanna do it. The doctor will come in and check on your periodically, and we’ll monitor you through a surveillance camera. Got that?”

Jayden nodded. “Yeah. Could you leave now? I just wanna be alone…” The teen’s coach complied and left. As soon as the door shut, Jayden worked at removing his clothes. When his wet boxers fell off of his body, he looked at himself in a random mirror. He was gigantic; the size of his own stomach scared him. His pecs had basically become breasts, his nipples swollen and darkened, ready to feed his son when he arrived. To be truthful, he had softened all over. He blushed as he stared at his backside, comparing it to two globes pushed together and painted a light peach color. “I hope I’ll go back to normal,” he mumbled, then sat down and groaned as his body worked with another contraction. This is gonna suck, he thought as he did his best to get through the contraction.

And so the waiting process began.


	4. Chapter 4

Jayden slowly slid into the whirlpool, sighing as the pain was slightly lifted from his back and the heaviness was lifted from his midsection. Just as he got settled in and laid back, the doctor walked in. Jayden groaned loudly. “Can’t this wait?” he whined. “I just got comfortable.”

The doctor chuckled. “I’m sorry to interrupt you Jayden, but I gotta make sure the baby’s okay. Your coach told me what happened, so I hurried down here. I’ll help you up.” She did as she said she would and helped Jayden out of the whirlpool and over to the cot, propping him up with a few pillows. She took out the heart monitor for the baby and dried Jayden’s mountain of a belly off. The doctor then turned the heart monitor on and placed it on Jayden’s stomach; she found the baby’s heart rate quickly. It was strong and fast, just as it should be.

“Oh thank God,” Jayden sighed in relief. “I was really afraid that he was, you know..”

“Your son is just fine. Do you need anything else before I head out?”

Jayden replied with, “Why aren’t you checking how dilated I am and all that crap?”

“Jayden, that really isn’t necessary for carriers. You don’t need to be fully dilated to give birth. As soon as you feel the urge to push, just push. Okay?”

Jayden nodded. “Is it okay if I get back in the whirlpool?” The doctor helped Jayden get back into the whirlpool, then let him be.

As he sat there and whined or grunted his way through each contraction, he wondered exactly how long this would take. He knew labor lasted a long time for some people, but he didn’t know how long a long time was. He sighed and looked down at his stomach. “Chris, don’t keep me waiting,” he mumbled to his baby. Then he laid back and closed his eyes, letting himself get mentally prepared for the birth of his son.

 

* * *

 

Jayden eventually grew tired of the whirlpool. He got out and dried himself off, then got a drink of water. He looked over at his clothes that he had thrown on the cot. Jayden took his phone out of the pocket of his track pants. After making sure he had enough signal, he called Alex.

“Jay?” Alex answered, sounding concerned. “Why are you calling me in the middle of the school day?” Then his voice went from concern to anger. “Are they harassing you?!”

“No-er...yes...well, it’s a long story.” Jayden told him the whole story of how he was attacked and went into labor.

“OH MY GOD! I’LL FUCKIN’ KILL ‘EM!” Alex snarled. “I’m going over there and I’m gonna find ‘em and I’m-”  
“Alex, don’t waste your time. Coach Thorn is gonna do his best to make sure Charlie deeply regrets what he did to me.” He groaned and gripped his stomach. “Look, I’m gonna go. You need rest, and I need to focus on staying calm to give birth.”

“Jay, could we please Skype through this? I wanna be there, er, kind of be there for you while you have our baby.”

Jayden chuckled a little. “Okay. If you want.” He sighed. “What are we doing with our lives, Alex? I’m a pregnant high school student, barely capable of juggling a family, a relationship, a job, sports, and school, and now I want to add a baby to that melting pot of shit? We must be crazy.”

“It happens to people all the time. Babies are happy accidents. You never know; we might learn a thing or two from being parents.”

“Like what? That it’s a fucking horrible idea to have kids this young? Even though we had no say in the matter.”

“You can be such a pessimist sometimes Jayden.”

The laboring teen snorted. “I didn’t even know you knew what that word meant.”

Alex sighed a breathy, almost whiny sigh. “You know we’re in too deep to put him up for adoption Jay. You were so dead set on keeping him and raising him as our own, so we bought everything we’d need. Not only would it be a matter of trying to find Chris a family to go home to, but we’d have to resale everything we bought for him. You made your decision, and now you have to stick with it.”

Jayden sighed. “I really fucked us out of a normal senior year, didn’t I?”

“Who cares? We’re making history, and I love you.”

The pregnant teen smiled, tears forming in his eyes. “Thanks Alex. I love you too.” Jayden gasped and dropped down into a squatting position. “Oh fuck. I think he’s coming…” He put his cell phone on speaker and grabbed the cot’s frame, pushing as he responded to what his body told him to do. “Babe, he definitely coming out.” Jayden let out a deep grunt and pushed, but not too hard. That was one of the things that he learned from the doctor. Push too hard and you’ll tear or hurt the baby.

“Wait! Like his head is coming out right now?” Alex asked, almost sounding like he was getting ready to panic.

“No. He’s just moving down right now. He feels huge…” Jayden could feel the immense pressure the child was causing. To be honest, he wanted to cut loose and just push until he was out, but Jayden knew that giving birth didn’t work like that.

All in all, it took about thirty minutes of Jayden pushing and Alex encouraging him through the phone before baby Christopher’s head finally began to emerge. Jayden pants and lies back on the floor, spreading his legs wider. “Alex, his head in gigantic,” he whimpered, unsure of whether Alex actually heard him or not. “I dunno if I can do this…”

“Jay, you can do this. You’ve made it this far! There’s no turning back now,” Alex said to him. “Come on. He’s right there.”

Jayden let out a loud moan and pushed, feeling Chris’s head press against his exit. Jayden’s hands searched for something to hold onto as he gritted his gleaming white teeth. As the contraction eased its grip on his abdomen, he panted, feeling his son’s head slip out a little more. “Alex,” Jayden panted, “His head is almost out.” He wasn’t going to tell Alex that he wanted to scream and cry because it felt like he was trying to shit a watermelon.

Alex laughed. “Oh wow. Reach down and feel his head Jayden. See how much hair our little man has.”

The laboring teen reached down to feel the top of his son’s head. As his fingertips brushed against their destination, he felt very little hair. “He’s damn near bald babe.”

Alex grinned, even though he knew Jayden couldn’t see it. “Now he can wear his Longhorns cap hun.”

Jayden didn’t reply. He let out a shriek as Chris’s head suddenly popped out the rest of the way. “Oh my God, Alex that hurt soooo bad,” he whined. “His head just came out.”

“We’re almost there.”

Jayden gasped and pushed as the shoulders shifted, the left popping out first, then the right. The rest of his son slipped out right after the shoulders, in a rush of amniotic fluid. He grinned and let out a sob of happiness, reaching down to get his son.

Chris moved his limbs and writhed a little as Jay picked him up and held him. The new parent cleaned out his son’s nose and mouth to the best of his ability, causing the newborn to let out a cry. Jayden laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he checked his son for any visible deformities. “Oh Alex, he’s so beautiful. He’s so cute...got ten fingers and ten toes; he’s crying. Christopher Michael Robinson is just perfect.”

Alex cried happily. “I’m a daddy. By God, I am a dad.”

 

***1 Month Later***

 

Jayden looked down at Chris as he slept in his carrier on the picnic blanket. Alex had wanted to do something special for Jayden’s and his eight-month anniversary, so he decided that a picnic by the pond with Chris would be perfect.

Alex grinned at Jayden. “It’s crazy that he’s ours, isn’t it?”

Jayden nodded. “Even though he’s been here for a whole month, I still can’t believe he’s really here.”

His boyfriend kissed him. “We got our whole lives ahead of us, Jay. And he’s definitely a part of it now.” Alex thought for a moment. “You think we got any more surprises ahead of us?”

Jayden laughed quietly. “After having Chris, I doubt that anything else could ever be much of a surprise.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“I love you Alex.”

“I love you too Jayden. I love you too.”

 

FIN


End file.
